Alluring, but Deadly
by Andrew-Kaulitz
Summary: Eh... just an idea that came to me last night. I have been playing my Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask game. 3 eeeehhh... guess you could say I'm in an Inuyasha mood. And so the question struck me. What would happen if Lord Orochimaru met Naraku-sa
1. And So the Adventure Begins

Alluring, but Deadly

Part one

The Mission Kunoichi

By Andrew Kaulitz

Oh how peaceful the Village was then. No worries passed through our young minds. The only true friend I had. This girl that looked so fragile; so gentle. You wouldn't believe what this abandoned child was capable of.

iAnd so the adventure begins./i

bThe evil Orochimaru is on the move yet again and it seems he's been accompanied by a guy named Naraku. Orochimaru seems to only be after this one thing. On the other hand, Lady Kamaishi hasn't been herself lately. I wonder if it has some connection with Orochimaru/b

"Jessumi, Lady Tsunade wishes to see you." Closing her journal, Inuzuka Jessumi turned to face Shizune. "Coming!" Without wasting any unnecessary time, she made her way to Tsunade's office. "You wished to see me Lady Tsunade?"

Walking into the office, Inuzuka could see five other people. People she had never seen in the village before. There were two women, two men, and a – what looked to be – a young about the age of six. One of the men had short, black hair, a Buddhist monk staff, and wore a cloak/kimono that was two shade of purple. The second wore a red kimono, had white hair, dog ears, and a sword sheathed on his left side. Both women had black hair, but different clothes.

The older looking of the two wore a shirt that was two shades of pink and a long, green skirt that reached about to her ankles. Number two had on a white and green school uniform, a short, green skirt to match that reached to the middle of her thighs, brown school girl shoes, and white socks the stop at the middle of the shin.

Fox kid had orange hair in a little ponytail, a cute little kimono, and an adorable fox tail.

"Ah Jessumi; these guys could be some use to us. They claim to be after this… Naraku. You know the guy Orochimaru teamed up with?" "Yes, yes. I've heard about him." "Actually these guys just showed up. What I really wanted to talk to you about is Kamaishi."

"Wha? Mai-chan? Why, is anything wrong?" There was a slight moment of silence before Tsunade spoke. "Kamaishi is gone; left last night mysteriously. Her reasons are unknown. I have a feeling this has something to do with Orochimaru. I told this group our situation with Naraku and Orochimaru. They've volunteered to go with you to look for our lost Kunoichi." "So my mission is to look for the lost ninja and bring her back here?" "You got it. Good luck!"

Jessumi walked over cheerfully to the group of five. "Hi! I'm Jessumi." "Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi" "Sango." "Miroku." "I'm Schippo and he's Inuyasha." The little fox demon said gesturing to his friend with the dog ears… who seemed to be asleep. "You all leave tomorrow." Lady Tsunade announced and dismissed the six.


	2. The Lead

Alluring, but Deadly

Part two

Kamaishi-chan

By Andrew Kaulitz

The next morning, Jessumi didn't want to get up but she knew she had to. "Jessumi wake up! Don't you have some kind of mission journey thing to go on today?" her aunt Tsume asked. "Yes…" Jessumi yelled into the pillow. Unwillingly, she got up and did her usual morning routine. About thirty minutes or so, Jessumi went to make her way to the village gate. Waiting for her were the group of five she previously met this morning. Only this time the one named Inuyasha was awake. "If we're going to be traveling with you, we better pick up the speed…" He has said rather coldly. "That's just his way of saying hello" The little fox explained. "Uh… oh…. Kay…."

Jessumi walked forward out of the gate with the group of five close behind. "So… tell me about this Naraku guy. You seem to know more about him than anyone in the village…. Or any shinobi at all actually…" Kagome was the one that answered. "Well… Naraku is an evil demon… who is after this thing called the Shikon Jewel. It has a great magical power that can make any dream, wish, or fantasy come true. Naraku is looking for the jewel because he wants to use it for his… evil reasonings… if that makes sense." "Ah… I think I've heard of this Shikon Jewel." The group continued in silence for a while. "So tell us about this Orochimaru and… Kamaishi." This time it was the woman named Sango who spoke. "Well… Orochimaru is… a bad person much like your Naraku. He wasn't all ways bad, though… twisted, yes. His main goal is to learn as many forbidden jutsu as he can… That and to see the down fall of Konohagakure… which is the village we just left… Kamaishi… is my childhood friend… she was abandoned… Shizune and Lady Tsunade found her late one night on the door step of a Buddhist Temple on their way back from Tanzaku Town. Lady Kamaishi has been acting strange lately… all of a sudden she's disappeared. She started acting weird when news was heard that Orochimaru was on the move again. I think it's all connected somehow…" The last section of Jessumi's explanation was more to herself than to anyone else.

Everyone reached the next city – not town, but city – within a couple hours or so. Jessumi didn't care what the other's did, but she started running around asking people if they have heard any news about Orochimaru and/or seen her friend. "Yeah, I've seen 'er. Haven't seen the serpent, but I've seen her. Asked me where the very same guy you're talkin' about was; told 'er I didn't know." "Did you see which way she went?" Inuzuka asked getting rather excited. "She headed out to the east part o' town." The middle aged man answered. "Oh thank you, thank you!" "Ya welcome." The guy tried to say before the weird female stormed off rather… rudely from his perspective. iNow I just gotta find those other guys!/i

Jessumi ran through streets in search of the five she separated with a little over half an hour ago.


End file.
